Janus
by Lybeah
Summary: La guerre ne fut pas une surprise, après tout Hermione s'y attendait depuis la mort de Cedric Diggory. Mais il y avait cette cape noire qui l'enveloppait toute entière, et ce masque d'argent, si froid contre son visage. Le sang partout, les cadavres en décomposition dans les rues, Londres en ruine. Et ses amis qui voulaient sa peau. Bienvenue dans le monde de la solitude.
1. The Fall

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà qui commence une nouvelle fanfic, donc mon tout premier dramione. Pour ceux qui connaissent _Mon coeur qui crie vengeance_ , mon autre histoire, l'ambiance ne perdra pas en "dark" et en violence, parce que je déteste par-dessus tout écrire de l'eau de rose et des bons sentiments. L'histoire commence à la fin du tome 6, lors de la mort de Dumbledore, avant de partir en AU total. Comme beaucoup de fanfics dramione ont tendance à conduire Draco à devenir membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, j'ai voulu faire le contraire, en poussant Hermione à être Mangemort, parce que je trouvais le concept très intéressant. Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai jamais lu de fanfic dramione partant dans ce sens, donc il est certain que je ne plagie personne. Maintenant, je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien dans cette fanfic ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Les premiers dialogues de ce chapitre sont tirés du sixième tome.**

 **Titre : Janus, en référence au dieu des choix**

 **Rating : T, mais peut passer à M plus tard dans la fic.**

* * *

 _ **Janus**_

 _"Le nom de Janus est assimilable à un nom commun signifant « passage ». L'irlandais a dérivé de la même racine le mot désignant le « gué » et la porte d'une maison se dit en latin janua ; inutile sans doute de recourir au dieu étrusque Ani pour expliquer le Janus latin. Il est le dieu qui préside à toute espèce de transition d'un état à un autre._

 _Dans l'espace d'abord : il veille sur le seuil de la maison, protégeant le passage de l'intérieur à l'extérieur et inversement ; il préside au passage de la paix à la guerre et inversement, c'est-à-dire au départ de l'armée pour l'espace extérieur à la ville et à son retour vers l'espace intérieur de la même ville ; il assure enfin le passage du monde des hommes à celui des dieux et, à ce titre, est toujours invoqué au début de toute prière rituelle._

 _Dans le temps ensuite : il est le dieu du matin ; on l'honore le premier jour du mois, aux calendes, et il a donné son nom au mois qui devait devenir le premier de l'année,januarius (janvier). Il préside de même au passage à l'histoire, comme premier roi légendaire du Latium, ce qui a justifié son assimilation au Chaos des Grecs. Sa représentation iconographique traditionnelle résume ces deux aspects : les deux visages de la statue évoquent le présent comme transition du passé au futur et il est paré des emblèmes du portier, le bâton et la clé._

 _Dans l'être enfin : il veille sur la naissance comme passage du néant à la vie. (...)"_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **The Fall**

 _"Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances, mais chacun en a sur ses choix."_

De Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt

.

.

Harry ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta tapi ainsi dans l'ombre, sa respiration alourdie par la peur, et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la douceur de ses paumes à en saigner. Son dos se pressait presque douloureusement contre le mur de pierre froide, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse remarquer sa présence. Les bourdonnements dans ses oreilles gênaient sa concentration, et la luminosité de la lune pulsait dans ses yeux, mais il parvenait malgré tout à distinguer mot pour mot la conversation se tenant juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, l'invincible directeur de Poudlard se tiendrait désarmé devant Draco Malefoy ?

Pas Harry, du moins. _Jamais_.

Si Dumbledore demeurait parfaitement maître de ses moyens, malgré son corps vacillant qui l'obligeait à se pendre au mur, et ses paupières dodelinantes comme s'il allait tomber endormi d'un instant à l'autre, ce n'était en rien le cas du Serpentard. Sa main dressée, celle qui menaçait le vieux sorcier de sa baguette, tremblait d'anxiété. Il avait le front trempé de sueur, ne cessait de, nerveusement, s'ébouriffer les cheveux et épousseter son uniforme. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur superbe froideur d'ordinaire et luisaient désormais comme ceux d'un animal pris au piège.

Ce soir, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

_ Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, quoi qu'il arrive, reprit le directeur d'une voix douce. Alors examinons tes options, Draco.

 _Ses options ?_ Potter eut envie de rire. Soit abattre de sang-froid Dumbledore pour mieux rejoindre la queue entre les jambes Voldemort, soit se rendre à l'Ordre et finir le reste de ses jours dans un trou sombre à Azkaban, voilà les seules options qui s'offraient à Malefoy ce soir. Et il n'y aurait sûrement aucun autre plan de secours.

Il inspira profondément et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette. Pas le choix. Ce soir, il aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute à jeter un Impardonnable sur Malefoy, avant que celui-ci n'exécute sa sinistre tâche.

Pas d'Expelliarmus, ni de Stupéfix cette fois-ci.

Il s'agissait juste de le tuer.

_ Mes options ! Je suis là avec ma baguette à la main… Je m'apprête à vous tuer.

_ Mon cher ami, cessons de jouer à ce jeu. Si tu avais dû me tuer, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as désarmé, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps à bavarder agréablement sur les moyens mis en oeuvre.

_ Je n'ai aucune option ! Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille !

 _Voldemort_.

Harry serra les dents. Il fallait que Malefoy cesse de parler ici et maintenant, sinon quoi il n'aurait plus le courage de l'attaquer. Il y avait une telle peur pour ses parents dans ses paroles qu'il cessait subitement d'être à ses yeux le monstre Serpentard pour devenir simplement humain, simplement Draco.

Et Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer ce Draco-ci.

_ Je mesure la difficulté de ta position, lui assura Dumbledore. Pourquoi donc crois-tu que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arrêter plus tôt ? Parce que je savais que tu aurais été tué si lord Voldemort s'était rendu compte que je te soupçonnais. Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de la mission qu'il t'avait confiée et donc j'étais au courant, de peur qu'il se serve maintenant, au moins, nous pouvons dialoguer sans détour… Aucun mal n'a été fait, tu n'as blessé personne, bien que tu aies eu de la chance que tes victimes imprévues aient survécu… Je peux t'aider, Draco.

Malefoy ferma un moment les paupières, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, et fixa un regard plus déterminé sur le directeur de Poudlard.

_ Non, vous ne le pouvez pas. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Rejoins le bon camp, Draco, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Draco… Tu n'es pas un tueur…

Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient maintenant plus des yeux, et l'ambiance était si lourde que Harry fut traversé d'un violent frisson d'angoisse. Il ne voulait pas lever cette baguette. Merlin, que Malefoy abaisse la sienne. Il ne voulait pas.

Malefoy demeura immobile.

_ Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? dit-il enfin. Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main… vous, vous êtes à ma merci.

_ Non, Draco. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Dumbledore. Puis les lèvres de Draco s'articulèrent en deux mots qu'il connaissait malheureusement trop bien, et Harry réagit au quart de tour.

_ _Sectumsempra_! aboya-t-il en jaillissant hors de sa cachette.

_ _Protego_!

Malefoy avait réagi incroyablement vite, pivotant sur ses talons et faisant face à son ennemi de toujours. Toute peur avait disparu des traits du Serpentard, sinon une rage lui étrécissant les yeux, alors qu'il tendit sa baguette et gronda :

_ _Avada Kadavra_.

Deux simples mots. Le vert. La mort. Les veines vibrantes d'adrénaline, Harry se jeta sur le côté, juste à temps pour échapper au rayon émeraude, qui fit exploser une fenêtre juste au-dessus de lui. De toute évidence, Malefoy ne plaisantait plus.

De son côté, Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé, comme absent.

Puis une silhouette menue apparut, se jetant hors des escaliers en cherchant à retrouver son souffle, et un sourire tordu étira lentement les lèvres du Mangemort.

_ Hermione, l'appela le Survivant en bondissant sur ses pieds, le soulagement l'envahissant comme la plus agréable des drogues.

Son amie le dévisagea un instant. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient pleins de poussière, et la lune renvoyait un aspect étrange sur son visage, comme quelque chose qu'il n'y aurait jamais remarqué auparavant. Puis elle lui sourit.

_ _Expelliarmus_ , chuchota-t-elle.

Et la baguette de Harry lui échappa des mains.

Il la regarda d'abord sans comprendre. Pourquoi Hermione l'avait-elle désarmée ? Ça ne lui ressemblait en rien, ça n'avait aucun sens. Puis les yeux de Potter tombèrent sur sa propre baguette, que Malefoy ramassait en ricanant, sur la moue triste qui tendait le visage de Dumbledore, et sur les yeux atrocement vides d'Hermione – deux trous sans lumière, juste et rien que de la noirceur.

Puis son cerveau redémarra, et il eut l'impression qu'un train lancé sur toute la puissance de ses rails venait de le percuter. Ses poumons se vidèrent de tout air. Une sensation de froid le gagna, et, il secoua violemment la tête, une fois, deux fois, et puis sans s'arrêter.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? souffla-t-il.

_ Surpris Potter ? le railla Malefoy avec un sourire en coin, sa baguette dardée sur lui.

Hermione ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos, et que ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne parut pas le moins du monde étonné de voir cette petite fille, qu'il avait vu grandir à Gryffondor, le menacer à son tour. En fait, il lui adressa un sourire.

_ Miss Granger…

_ Non, la supplia Harry en sanglotant presque. Hermione, ne fais pas ça, _non_ , NON !

Mais les doigts d'Hermione se resserrèrent autour de sa baguette. Sa voix un peu cassée s'éleva.

_ _Avada Kadavra_.

L'Impardonnable frappa Albus Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Son corps vacilla en arrière, et glissa lentement par-dessus le rebord de la Tour, dans le vide. On l'entendit de loin rebondir dans l'herbe, mort.

Harry hurla.

 _Mort_.

Putain.

Sans réfléchir, il se redressa avec la force du désespoir et sauta à la gorge de Malefoy. Celui-ci fit glisser sa baguette dans sa main gauche, et le reçut d'un violent crochet droit.

A moitié assommé, Harry retomba au sol, percevant encore le son des pas de Malefoy et Hermione qui s'enfuyaient par l'escalier. Il ne chercha pas à les poursuivre.

.

.

 **Une review ? ça ne vous demande pas beaucoup de votre temps, et c'est hyper encourageant pour la suite.**


	2. 090896

**Bonjour à tous. Je suis vraiment touchée par toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, vous êtes formidables. La réponse aux revieweurs anonymes se trouvent en bas.**

 **Ce chapitre a été long à écrire, et est très sombre. Tous les chapitres seront construits de cette façon, alternant toujours entre présent et flash-backs. J'espère que vous en apprécierez le contenu.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien dans cette fanfic ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.**

 **Titre : Janus, en référence au dieu des choix.**

 **Raiting : T, mais peut passer à M plus tard dans la fic.**

* * *

 _ **Janus**_

 _"Le nom de Janus est assimilable à un nom commun signifant « passage ». L'irlandais a dérivé de la même racine le mot désignant le « gué » et la porte d'une maison se dit en latin janua ; inutile sans doute de recourir au dieu étrusque Ani pour expliquer le Janus latin. Il est le dieu qui préside à toute espèce de transition d'un état à un autre._

 _Dans l'espace d'abord : il veille sur le seuil de la maison, protégeant le passage de l'intérieur à l'extérieur et inversement ; il préside au passage de la paix à la guerre et inversement, c'est-à-dire au départ de l'armée pour l'espace extérieur à la ville et à son retour vers l'espace intérieur de la même ville ; il assure enfin le passage du monde des hommes à celui des dieux et, à ce titre, est toujours invoqué au début de toute prière rituelle._

 _Dans le temps ensuite : il est le dieu du matin ; on l'honore le premier jour du mois, aux calendes, et il a donné son nom au mois qui devait devenir le premier de l'année,januarius (janvier). Il préside de même au passage à l'histoire, comme premier roi légendaire du Latium, ce qui a justifié son assimilation au Chaos des Grecs. Sa représentation iconographique traditionnelle résume ces deux aspects : les deux visages de la statue évoquent le présent comme transition du passé au futur et il est paré des emblèmes du portier, le bâton et la clé._

 _Dans l'être enfin : il veille sur la naissance comme passage du néant à la vie. (...)"_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **09/08/96**

 _"Un vieil homme veut apprendre à son petit-fils ce qu'est la vie._

 __ En chacun de nous, il y a un combat intérieur, dit-il au jeune garçon. C'est un combat jusqu'à la mort et il se tient entre deux loups. Le premier est ténébreux. Il est la colère, l'envie, le chagrin, le regret, l'avidité, l'arrogance, l'apitoiement sur soi-même, la culpabilité, le ressentiment, l'infériorité, la supériorité, les mensonges, la fausse fierté et l'ego. Le second est lumineux. Il est la joie, la paix, l'amour, la sérénité, l'humilité, la gentillesse, la bienveillance, l'empathie, la générosité, la vérité, la compassion et la foi._

 _Le petit-fils réfléchit pendant un long moment. Puis il demande à son grand-père :_

 __ Quel est le loup qui gagne ?_

 _Le vieil homme sourit et lui répond :_

 __ Celui que tu nourris."_

Conte traditionnel Cherokee 

_._

 _._

 _Les bras se refermèrent autour de sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de fuir, comme un étau, comme une prison de chair. Les yeux fixés sur les débris fumants, Hermione serra très fort les paupières._

 _Inspire._

 _Expire._

 _Et maintenant pleure._

 _Voilà._

* * *

Harry papillonna des paupières, ouvrant ses yeux sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser en position assise que Ron fondit sur lui, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

_ Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Hermione... se contenta de répondre le Survivant, le regard comme mort. Où est Hermione ?

Son ami secoua la tête, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

_ On ne sait pas justement… On l'a cherchée toute la nuit.

Harry inspira profondément, plantant ses prunelles dans celles de son meilleur ami. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un court instant, et le chagrin hérissa sa peau de chair de poule, déferla de violents frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres, il ne parvenait même pas lui-même à y croire.

_ Ron. Hermione a tué Dumbledore.

* * *

(BLAISE.)

.

 _Tout a commencé au lendemain de la rentrée des classes._

 _L'ambiance était morose dans notre dortoir – Theo s'était déshabillé en quelques mouvements secs avant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête sans qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres, tandis que Draco fixait inlassablement le vide, ses traits tirés d'épuisement. Crabbe et Goyle ne faisaient que les imiter, rangeant sagement leurs affaires et tirant la tronche. Quant à moi, je me tenais à la fenêtre, enchaînant les cigarettes._

 _Aucun de nous n'avait envie de parler, et ça pouvait se comprendre. Notre été avait, disons, été…_ cauchemardesque _._

 _Dumbledore, avec ses belles paroles. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas céder à la magie noire et à l'appel du mal, comme quoi il était_ insensé _de plier genou devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Gryffondor qui hochaient la tête à son discours, lents et stupides._

 _Qu'y connaissaient-ils ? Le mal, la torture, le noir. Rien. Ils parlaient et jugeaient sans savoir, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en faire autrement, de stupides animaux, de bons petits soldats pour Dumbledore. L'A.D, hein ? Si c'était pas une déclaration de guerre envers_ ceux qui n'étaient pas avec eux _, ça… C'en était hilarant._

 _Je réfléchissais dans le noir, et des souvenirs sanglants vinrent soudainement briser ma sainte sérénité. Du sang, j'en avais vu ces derniers temps. Tous les jours, et avec ça les hurlements et moi qui me retournais dans ton lit en me demandant quand ils allaient la fermer. Draco qui, une fois la porte de notre chambre commune fermée, s'effondrait en sanglots nerveux contre le parquet. La maigreur cadavérique de Pansy._

 _Même Poudlard ne parvenait à me rendre cette sensation chaleureuse de sécurité. Tout était mort, les rires, l'enfance, moi._

 _En m'étendant dans mes draps, j'avais regardé le plafond et je ne l'avais pas lâché des yeux de toute la nuit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Si les gens autour de nous étaient encore des enfants, la guerre avait commencé depuis longtemps derrière les portes closes de nos manoirs._

* * *

_ C'est le 09/08/96, murmurait en boucle Ron, les yeux fous. Tout ça, c'est à cause du 09/08/96…

* * *

 _Malgré tout, l'été 1996 s'était montré extraordinairement paisible pour un début de guerre. Outre, bien évidemment, les nombreuses « disparitions » de Sang-de-Bourbe tenant des fonctions au Ministère, et ce putain de 09/08/96 qui, j'en suis persuadé, demeurera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire._

 _Le 09/08/96._

 _La journée avait pourtant bien commencé – Vous-Savez-Qui et Bellatrix partis ailleurs, sûrement pour s'en aller semer mort et désolation, mais_ partis _, Draco, les autres et moi étonnamment de bonne humeur, et le ciel d'un bleu sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Tout allait magnifiquement bien. Je me souviens de ce sourire stupide qui refusait de lâcher mes lèvres, et de l'espoir au fond des yeux soulignés de cernes violets de Pansy – espoir que cette guerre froide s'achève enfin, que la vie redevienne comme avant, belle et insouciante._

 _Ça ne s'était pas déroulé de cette façon._

 _A midi, on avait avalé notre assiette sans avoir les yeux qui se baissaient sur nos genoux, et infiniment soulagés de l'absence du Maître. Ma mère s'était déridée, nous enjoignant à manger toujours plus, tandis que Narcissa Malefoy perdait peu à peu de sa froideur habituelle. Ça aurait pu être un bon souvenir, parmi ceux qui nous restent en mémoire et nous font sourire comme des idiots quand on y repense parfois. Ça aurait vraiment pu._

 _Quelle bande d'idiots nous sommes._

 _Un homme se fracassa sur notre table, paraissant comme tombé du plafond. Comme les autres, j'avais poussé un cri de frayeur et m'étais vivement écarté de la table, reculant jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte la dureté du mur. Retrouvant son sang-froid avant tout le monde, Narcissa tira mécaniquement sa baguette et s'avança vers l'homme, ses bottes crissant sur les morceaux d'assiette comme sur des crânes humains._

 _Il avait transplané jusqu'ici. Ce n'était même plus un homme à présent. Il n'en avait que la moitié. Son corps avait été tranché net au niveau des hanches, sans doute par un formidable Septumsempra, et son sang dégoulinait sur le bois de la table, formait de larges flaques par terre. Dégueulasse. J'avais envie de vomir, alors je me pliais en deux pour déverser le contenu de mon estomac à mes pieds. Parcouru de spasmes de souffrance, il agitait désespérément du bras vers nous, incapable d'émettre rien d'autre que d'atroces gémissements, et son visage affichait des brûlures graves._

 _Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait y passer dans la minute._

 _Je ne le reconnaissais pas, mais sa cape noire le désignait comme un Mangemort. Sans doute venait-il du QG de Londres… ?_

 _La main gantée de Narcissa coula le long du bras du blessé. Tous deux semblaient se connaître, en témoignait la fureur et le chagrin mêlés qui tordait maintenant les traits de l'épouse de Lucius._

 __ Amycus… souffla-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse._

 _Le dénommé Amycus émit un son étranglé pour toute réponse._

 __ QG, parvint-t-il finalement à chuchoter, à force d'efforts. L'O-Ordre… explosion…_

 _Mais Narcissa l'empêcha de continuer, passant sans hésitation ses doigts sur ce qui restait du visage de son ami. Son geste était émouvant de douceur et de tristesse._

 __ Chut… il faut que tu dorme maintenant. Chut, chut… tout sera bientôt fini._

 _Puis, lorsque Amycus eut expiré, elle attendit encore une minute avant de se retourner vers nous. Pansy pleurait silencieusement, sa main plaquée contre sa bouche, et Draco avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Theo, quant à lui, s'était écroulé contre un mur quelques pas plus loin, la tête dans les mains._

 __ Il faut… nous a-t-elle dit. Il faut que j'aille voir._

 _Nous l'avions regardée avec hébétude transplaner en un claquement de doigts, puis ma mère faire de même. Le cadavre gisant encore sur la table, et le sang qui ne cessait de goutter par terre._

 _plic-ploc plic-ploc plic-ploc_

 _La suite, je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, on s'était contenté de me la raconter. Avec un sens du détail qui frôlait le sadisme, Antonin Dolohov m'avait décrit les restes fumants du QG, perdu au cœur de Londres, les quelques survivants qui mourraient lentement de leurs brûlures, et étaient finalement froidement achevés d'un_ Avada Kadavra _par les membres de l'Ordre rôdant aux alentours. Les nombreuses pertes Moldues, ceux ayant eu le malheur d'habiter autour de ce nid de Mangemorts. Ça me donnait toujours la gerbe._

 _Si l'Ordre du Phénix lui-même en venait à de telles extrémités, c'était que la frontière entre bien et mal avait perdu son sens._

 _Parmi ces victimes innocentes, les parents de Granger._

 _Pas que ceux-ci aient eu la folie d'habiter tout ce temps à côté d'un endroit grouillant de criminels, loin de là. Il y a une semaine, Voldemort avait eu vent de cette attaque grâce à ses oisillons, et décidé que la meilleure manière de les en empêcher était d'enfermer Mr et Mrs Granger dans le bâtiment qu'ils comptaient faire exploser. Apparemment, l'Ordre s'était montré moins que prévisible que prévu, se résignant quand même à tuer de sang-froid ces innocents._

 _Voilà les faits. Précis. Froids._

 _A présent, et tout Poudlard avait pu s'en rendre compte, Granger n'était plus la même. Elle parlait peu et refusait de participer en cours. Ses yeux étaient vides, ses sourires rares, elle semblait en fait s'être construit une carapace de froideur afin de supporter sa douleur. En vain. Au cœur d'un cours de métamorphose, elle s'était écroulée en pleurs devant la classe entière, et McGonagall avait dû la faire conduire à l'infirmerie._

 _Même Pansy n'avait pas eu le cœur à se moquer d'elle._

 _Les gens avaient tendance à chuchoter sur son passage, plus ou moins discrètement. Des « T'as vu comment elle a maigri ? et ses cernes… quelle horreur ! » par-ci, et des « Il paraît qu'elle n'a plus de famille maintenant, alors elle vit chez les Weasley… » par-là. Mais elle les ignorait royalement et les dépassait, la tête haute. Même Potter et Weasmoche ne semblaient plus la reconnaître._

* * *

Severus les repéra à la hauteur de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Ils couraient vers la forêt interdite, poursuivis tant bien que mal par Terry Boot, Padma Patil et Antony Goldstein. Draco avait ôté sa veste pour mieux libérer ses mouvements, et se retournait pour bloquer leurs sorts, ou leur en renvoyer un autre, tandis qu'Hermione filait, petite et légère, esquivant avec une facilité étonnante leurs attaques. Mais ils durent finalement cesser leur course pour mieux riposter.

Et les Impardonnables brillaient dans la nuit noire.

_ Professeur ! lui cria Goldstein avec du soulagement dans la voix. Venez-nous aider !

Quel imbécile. Ne surtout jamais abaisser sa garde.

_ _Stupéfix_ , marmonna Snape, et le jeune garçon tomba inconscient dans l'herbe.

Les yeux de Padma s'agrandirent de peur lorsqu'elle fut fauchée par le même sort. Boot trébucha pitoyablement en cherchant à fuir, et Draco se chargea de l'assommer à son tour.

Voilà qui était fait.

Le professeur se tourna ensuite avec brusquerie vers ses deux protégés. La chemise du jeune Malefoy était trempé de sueur, et Hermione, accroupie au chevet de Patil, lui effleura les cheveux dans un murmure :

_ Je suis désolée…

_ Et pourquoi le serais-tu ? l'agressa presque Draco, ses yeux gris luisants d'une rage qu'on ne lui avait jamais connu. _Hein ?_ Ils étaient sur le point de nous tuer !

Sans se démonter face à la colère du Serpentard, elle se releva et le dévisagea longuement avec un sourire calme, si longtemps que Severus se demanda si elle cherchait à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire pour toujours. C'était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu trop amusé, d'un peu trop affectueux dans la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder.

_ Je peux oublier beaucoup de choses, Draco. Mais pas qu'ils étaient mes amis.

* * *

 _Un après-midi de septembre, Granger m'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir. Elle affichait une moue décidée, et j'haussai un sourcil étonné._

 __ Je voudrais parler à Malefoy._

 _Sa demande – son ordre en fait – m'avait surpris. On savait tous très bien qu'elle nous détestait, un peu moins que Weasmoche et Potter, mais quand même, parce qu'elle était Gryffondor et nous Serpentard, et que c'était écrit dans je sais pas quel registre à la con. Et en particulier Malefoy. Nous – j'entends par là moi-même, Theo et Pansy –, nous nous contentions de l'ignorer, parfois de la bousculer pour faire tomber ses cahiers, mais rien de bien méchant._

 _Draco, c'était une autre histoire._

 _Je crois que, depuis notre première année, elle le fascinait avec ses airs supérieurs et l'amas de boucles auburn qu'était ses cheveux. Son côté Miss-je-sais-tout, et son intelligence qu'on ne pouvait que reconnaître supérieure à la moyenne. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de nous en parler, il le faisait, tellement qu'à la fin on en avait marre. C'était bizarre, malsain. Il la traitait de « sale sang-de-bourbe », s'amusait de ses larmes et de sa tristesse, mais, d'un autre côté, ne supportait que d'autres garçons la côtoient comme Potter et Weasley,_ surtout Weasley _._

 _Pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler ?_

 _C'était la question que je lui avais posée._

 _Je m'en souviens, elle avait haussé tranquillement les épaules et souri légèrement. Ses prunelles noisette m'avaient frappé comme des lames._

 __ Je sais qu'il doit tuer Dumbledore._

 _Je tressaillis imperceptiblement._

 __ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je mécaniquement._

 _Comment Granger pouvait-elle être au courant ? Comment ?_

 _Et pourquoi une horde d'Aurors ne nous était-elle pas déjà tombée dessus dans ce cas ? Les avait-elle seulement avertis ? Je la dévisageais d'un air perdu._

 _Elle me dit, comme si elle était en fait capable de lire dans mes pensées :_

 __ Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, Zabini. Je suis bien la première à vouloir Dumbledore mort._

 __ Pas si fort ! sifflais-je en jetant des regards inquiets autour de nous._

 _Elle secoua la tête, et je la sentis un peu amusée. Ça m'agaçait de me savoir si confus devant ses mots, alors qu'elle restait si détendue, si sûre d'elle-même. N'était-elle pas censée être en deuil ? Une loque humaine ?_

 __ Tu veux tuer Dumbledore ? répétais-je, sceptique. Ça n'a aucun sens, Granger. Les Gryffondor ne sont-ils pas censé l'admirer, non, mieux, l'aduler ? Après tout, le favoritisme paie toujours._

 __ Je le veux mort. Lui et tous ceux qui ont décidé de déclencher l'explosion du 09/08/96. Je veux que l'Ordre tombe._

 __ Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres remporte cette guerre ? Que tes précieux amis meurent ?_

 _Cette fois-ci, Granger cilla._

 __ Que je sois ou non du côté d'Harry, Voldemort gagnera. Il est fort, immortel et aimé. Cependant, je pense que le temps lui seul lui fera dommage – il deviendra vieux, et perdra son charisme. Et ici, quelqu'un prendra sa place, quelqu'un comme Malefoy, quelqu'un comme toi._

 _Je l'écoutais attentivement, pendu à ses lèvres. Elle m'hypnotisait avec sa voix douce, était sur le point de me convaincre. Autour de nous, il n'y avait plus personne – les élèves s'étaient dissipés pour rejoindre leurs différents dortoirs après une journée plutôt harassante._

 __ Et Potter ?_

 _Cette fois, elle mit du temps à répondre, prenant le temps de s'humecter les lèvres._

 __ Il comprendra, j'en suis certaine._

 __ Tu es une Sang-de-bourbe, ça n'a aucun sens…_

 __ Et Voldemort est un Sang-Mêlé. Est-ce que quelqu'un en a quelque chose à faire ? Non, je ne crois pas. Et en quoi cela peut-il te préoccuper ? Je veux simplement tuer Dumbledore, rien de plus, rien de moins._

 __ Ils te haïront._

 __ Je sais._

 __ Tu seras obligée de rejoindre le Maître._

 __ Je sais._

 __ Tu auras à tuer tes amis, des elfes, des sang-de-bourbe._

 __ Je sais. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler à Malefoy._

* * *

_ Nous devons y aller, les coupa sèchement Snape en leur empoignant à chacun le bras.

Et sur ce, ils disparurent.

* * *

 __ Et pourquoi voudrais-tu mettre fin aux jours de ce cher Dumbledore, je te prie ? ricana Draco en s'affalant dans un fauteuil en velours vert._

 _Granger resta résolument debout, bras croisés. Elle paraissait tendue, et il y avait de quoi – c'était bien la première fois qu'ils accueillaient au sein de leur salle commune une sang-de-bourbe, en plus d'être une Gryffondor. Ses yeux balayèrent les décorations, le feu émeraude qui brûlait dans la cheminée et les quelques élèves qui, assis plus loin, lui jetaient des regards incertains._

 _J'avais bien entendu pris soin de jeter un_ Assurdiato _avant de m'asseoir, alors ils pouvaient toujours courir pour épier notre conversation._

_ _Combien de fois encore vais-je être obligée de me répéter ? soupira-t-elle._

 __ Autant de fois qu'il faudra pour qu'on saisisse pourquoi et comment tu tiens tellement à nous aider, lui rétorquais-je froidement._

 _Elle haussa les épaules, levant sa main vers le feu. Le vert des flammes inondait ses yeux, lui donnait un aspect reptile._

 __ Très bien. Le 09/08/96 a tué mes parents – ils auraient pu être sauvé avec un peu d'efforts mais… (Sa voix se brisa.) Mais Dumbledore en a décidé autrement. Il ne m'a pas écouté, il n'a écouté personne, il a simplement fait exploser le QG. Avec mon père et ma mère prisonniers à l'intérieur. Je… je le_ hais _. Et vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez, mettre du Veritaserum dans mon verre, me torturer, je vous répéterais toujours la même chose. Je ne suis pas là pour Harry ni pour vous espionner, simplement parce que collaborer avec vous m'apportera ce que je désire._

 _Draco paraissait lui aussi conquis par ses propos. Un peu mal à l'aise, il étira ses jambes et resta silencieux quelques secondes._

 __ Et qu'est-ce que ton aide nous apporte, Granger ?_

 _Elle secoua la tête._

 __ Ne sois pas idiot, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je peux connaître à l'avance les prochaines attaques de l'Ordre – ils ne se douteront jamais que c'est moi qui les mène à l'échec, je peux te l'assurer – soutirer des informations à Harry sur Dumbledore, faire des choses trop risquées pour toi. Mon soutien est plus précieux que tu ne peux te l'imaginer._

 __ Tu vas te mettre tout le monde à dos – Potter, Weasmoche, McGonagall, les Gryffondor. Tu vas être la méchante dans l'histoire._

 _Ça tira un rictus amer à Granger._

 __ Ça n'a plus d'importance, souffla-t-elle, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Rien n'a plus d'importance._

* * *

Ron passa une main sur son visage et la retira mouillée de ses larmes. Il adressa un gémissement désespéré au plafond de la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore. Mort.

Hermione…

 _Putain_.

Hermione.

Avait.

Tué.

Dumbledore.

Et rien ne serait plus comme avant. Rien, rien du tout.

Il n'y avait qu'Hermione dans son cœur. Dans sa tête. Hermione et sa noirceur palpable, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa baguette levée, ses lèvres qui formaient _Avada Kadavra_. Impossible…

Il pleura. Encore. Parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire après tout, sangloter, se lamenter. Et un jour, faire changer les choses.

 _« Ron. Hermione a tué Dumbledore. »_

* * *

(RON.)

.

 _Merde,_ merde _._

 _Elle disparut à pas pressés au tournant d'un couloir, et je la suivis en lui courant presque après. Ses boucles auburn fouettaient ses épaules au rythme infernal de ses enjambées, et elle tenait ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine, si fort que ses mains en blanchissaient._

 __ Hermione ? Attends-moi, Hermione !_

 _Ma voix trahissait ma peur._

 __ Laisse-moi tranquille ! me cria-t-elle en retour, sans pour autant se retourner ni s'arrêter._

 __ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends par Merlin ?! Tout ce que j'ai fait…_

 __ DEGAGE !_

 __ Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est t'embrasser ! Putain, mais pourquoi ça te mets dans cet état, Hermione ?_

 _On était au deuxième étage, alors on déboucha inévitablement sur les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Cet endroit m'avait toujours foutu la frousse, mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer avec la Chambre des Secrets. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais reculé et serais parti presque en courant._

 _Mais il y avait Hermione. Et Hermione ne s'arrêtait pas._

 _Elle dévora la distance qui la séparait des toilettes et, entrant dans l'une d'elles, me claqua violemment la porte au nez. J'écrasais un long soupir et m'appuyais de tout mon poids contre le bois._

 __ Hermione…_

 __ Fous. Moi. La. Paix._

 __ Allez… Je veux juste qu'on fasse la paix._

 __ LAISSE-MOI !_

 __ S'il te plaît… On peut pas… en parler… ?_

 __ En parler ? (Elle rouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, me faisant trébucher en arrière.) EN PARLER ? Alors que tu as choisi de m'embrasser à mes dépends dans la Grande Salle, devant Poudlard tout entier ? Je… VA MOURIR RONALD WEASLEY !_

 _Je secouais la tête, effaré par la violence de ses propos. Elle avait le visage trempé de larmes, qu'elle essuya du bras dans un geste rageur. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire pleins de douceur et de compassion, n'étaient plus que rage et haine._

 __ Arrête un peu ton cirque ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis de cette faç…_

 __ Tout juste un mois que mes parents sont morts. Assassinés par tes parents. Par D… Par les amis de tes parents. Et tu crois que je veux aimer quelqu'un ? TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI LA FORCE ? Tout ce que je demande, c'est être seule ! Être putain de SEULE !_

 __ Je ne te reconnais plus, Hermione. Tu n'es plus la même._

 __ Comment veux-tu que je sois la même ? (Son intonation perdit de sa colère.) Mes parents ont brûlé sous mes yeux._

 _Hermione ouvrit les bras, et ses livres de cours tombèrent dans l'eau dans laquelle nos chaussures baignaient. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, elle alla se pendre au lavabo, plantant son regard dans celui de son reflet._

 __ Je t'aime, tu sais ?_

 __ Je sais. Mais tu ne dois pas m'aimer, Ron, jamais._

 _Je fronçais des sourcils, plus confus que je ne l'étais déjà._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

 _Ses épaules furent secouées de spasmes, et elle se remit à pleurer._

 __ Jamais, jamais. Je suis une mauvaise personne, je finirais par te faire du mal et tu te briseras comme une assiette qu'on jette au sol. Et je ne veux pas, oh non, je veux pas ça…_

 _Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qu'elle racontait, alors je me suis rapprochée d'elle pour l'étouffer de mes bras. Il n'y avait que ça que je puisse faire. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait la calmer._

 __ Je t'aimerais toujours, Hermione, lui murmurais-je en la berçant._

 _Elle ne répondit rien à cela._

* * *

Ron saisissait enfin ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.

Et ça le tuait de ne pas avoir compris à l'époque les signaux de détresse qu'elle lui envoyait.

* * *

 **Nevaeh : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Merci également pour les félicitations en tout cas, ça fait chaud au coeur^^Oui, j'aime aussi ce contre-pied, parce que ça me permet de ne pas reproduire le même schéma que d'autres fics dramione, et je trouvais la thématique ultra intéressante, parce qu'avec ça, c'est la vie d'Harry, Ron et de bien d'autres que ça chamboule. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que tu as aussi apprécié ce deuxième chapitre:) Bisous, et à la prochaine.**

* * *

 **Une petite review... ?**

 **Lybeah.**


	3. Sometimes killers are alone

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Je viens de finir ce chapitre, qui m'a pris du temps et de l'énergie, et je peux vous dire que j'y ai donné tout ce que je pouvais. Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est trop adorable.**

 **Il y aura une certaine dose de violence ici comme dans les prochains chapitres - ça va pas mal saigner, alors déconseillé aux âmes sensibles.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien dans cette fanfic ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.**

 **Titre : Janus, en référence au dieu des choix.**

 **Raiting : T, mais peut passer à M plus tard dans la fic.**

* * *

 _ **Janus**_

 _"Le nom de Janus est assimilable à un nom commun signifant « passage ». L'irlandais a dérivé de la même racine le mot désignant le « gué » et la porte d'une maison se dit en latin janua ; inutile sans doute de recourir au dieu étrusque Ani pour expliquer le Janus latin. Il est le dieu qui préside à toute espèce de transition d'un état à un autre._

 _Dans l'espace d'abord : il veille sur le seuil de la maison, protégeant le passage de l'intérieur à l'extérieur et inversement ; il préside au passage de la paix à la guerre et inversement, c'est-à-dire au départ de l'armée pour l'espace extérieur à la ville et à son retour vers l'espace intérieur de la même ville ; il assure enfin le passage du monde des hommes à celui des dieux et, à ce titre, est toujours invoqué au début de toute prière rituelle._

 _Dans le temps ensuite : il est le dieu du matin ; on l'honore le premier jour du mois, aux calendes, et il a donné son nom au mois qui devait devenir le premier de l'année,januarius (janvier). Il préside de même au passage à l'histoire, comme premier roi légendaire du Latium, ce qui a justifié son assimilation au Chaos des Grecs. Sa représentation iconographique traditionnelle résume ces deux aspects : les deux visages de la statue évoquent le présent comme transition du passé au futur et il est paré des emblèmes du portier, le bâton et la clé._

 _Dans l'être enfin : il veille sur la naissance comme passage du néant à la vie. (...)"_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Sometimes killers are alone**

 _"I see darkness in you."_

Melisandre, "Game of Thrones"

* * *

" **Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

 _Les portes du paradis ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi._

 **With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

 _Avec ces ailes brisées je tombe_

 **And all I see you**

 _Et tout ce que je vois, c'est toi_

 **These city walls ain't got no love for me**

 _Les murs de cette ville n'ont aucun amour pour moi_

 **I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

 _Je suis au bord de la dix-huitième histoire_

 **And oh I scream for you**

 _Et oh je cris pour toi_

 **Come please I'm callin'**

 _Viens s'il te plaît je t'appelle_

 **And all I need from you**

 _Et tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est toi_

 **Hurry I'm fallin'**

 _Je tombe précipitamment."_

"Savin' me", Nickelback

.

.

 _« Bienvenue dans le monde de la solitude, Miss Granger. »_

* * *

Seamus Finnigan rabattit son capuchon sur son visage. Puis il prit deux grandes inspirations, et offrit sèchement sa paume à la petite main de Ginny. Celle-ci respirait à peine et avait le teint livide de peur, mais elle enroula avec courage son bras au sien.

Sur ce, ils transplanèrent.

Leur atterrissage fut si violent que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il tomba tête la première dans la boue. La Weasley chancela, mais parvint à rester campée sur ses pieds, et aida tant bien que mal son ami à se relever.

Autour d'eux, rigoles de sang et de boue mêlés, cadavres irregardables et blessés agonisants avec leurs tripes leur sortant du ventre, et des combattants titubant sur leurs pattes, éclairés par une pluie insassiable d'Impardonnables. Pré-au-Lard n'avait jamais été aussi méconnaissable.

Quatre années de guerre avaient rendu Seamus et Ginny indifférents à ce genre de spectacle. C'était ce genre de choses qu'ils voyaient tous les jours, alors à quoi bon s'y arrêter, à quoi bon s'en horrifier ? ça ne changerait pas les faits, ça ne les sauverait en rien de ce cauchemar éveillé.

A quelques mètres seulement de là, Neville, aux prises avec deux Mangemorts au visage tapi derrière un masque d'argent, fut déséquilibré par un sort de trop, s'entortillant dans sa cape pourpre et trébuchant contre une pile d'étagères vides. Voyant cela, Ginny se rua lui venir en aide avec un cri d'effroi. Mais Seamus ne put en voir davantage, car un autre sbire de Voldemort lui sauta à la gorge avec une rage saisissante.

Alors il ne pensa plus qu'à tuer.

 _En finir_.

De son côté, Ginny en eut rapidement fini des deux Mangemorts. En quelques mouvements félins, ses cheveux rouges tournoyant autour d'elle comme un feu vivant, et elle put ainsi reprendre son souffle et aider Neville à se relever. Déjà, d'autres adversaires leur rentraient dedans. Et le combat reprenait. La folle adrénaline qui fouettait les veines, et enfin la mort.

L'un d'entre eux, le petit maigrichon qui s'approchait dans l'espoir de la tuer, elle le reconnut d'un simple coup d'œil, rien qu'à sa démarche légèrement boiteuse. Theodore Nott. Elle se souvenait l'avoir observée longuement dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, assis seul à sa table, avec pour seuls amis ses précieux livres d'arithmétique. Qui parlait très peu, mais n'en était pas moins extrêmement intelligent.

Il n'aurait à l'époque pas fait de mal à une mouche.

Elle avait aujourd'hui un meurtrier sous les yeux.

_ _Confrigo !_ gronda la jeune Weasley.

Le jeune homme évita souplement son attaque, se contentant de continuer à marcher à sa rencontre. La peur lui serra la gorge comme un poing de fer. Il dressa sa baguette vers elle, alors qu'elle tendait ses muscles, prête à bondir pour lui échapper.

_ _Endoloris_ , articula-t-il.

_ _Protego !_

Son bouclier tint bon, mais la puissance de l'Impardonnable la fit trébucher. La jeune femme le vit presque sourire derrière son masque.

_ _Di-ffin-do_ , dit-il cette fois.

Les yeux sombres de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. Absente, elle regarda avec fascination l'arc de lumière tournoyant filer vers elle, sans même bouger, sans même chercher à se relever sur ses pieds, sans même lever sa baguette pour se protéger. Fixer la mort dans les yeux, c'était indescriptible. Elle se voyait déjà étendue dans la poussière et la boue, sa tête tranchée roulant sous la botte de Nott.

Ce fut sans doute cette pensée qui la fit réagir.

Au dernier instant, elle ouvrit la bouche de terreur et se propulsa avec violence sur le côté. Une douleur inouïe inonda son corps, et elle se crut mourir tellement elle souffrait. Si mal qu'elle ne pouvait même plus en hurler.

Et du sang partout. Sur ses mains tremblantes, ses habits, par terre. _Son_ sang.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, Ginny tourna de l'œil.

* * *

Au cœur du ballet de capes noires et rouges, sensationnel feu d'artifice d'Impardonnables et véritable boucherie humaine, Harry aperçut, du coin de l'œil, Ginny être frappée au visage d'un _Diffindo_ , et échouer lourdement dans la boue sanguignolante. D'un mouvement brusque de sa baguette, il envoya son adversaire – une Mangemort aux longues dreadlocks – voler de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, et accourut vers la Weasley en hurlant comme s'il venait de recevoir un Doloris en pleine tête.

Le responsable – Theodore Nott, qui d'autre ? – eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul en voyant le Survivant en personne lui faire face, les yeux fous de rage. Ce sale Mangemort allait payer. Voyant rouge, Harry leva sa baguette et entama un duel d'une violence animale.

Autour d'eux, les membres de l'Ordre s'apercevaient peu à peu de l'état critique de Ginny, et cela, au lieu de les décourager, paraissait les faire redoubler de hargne et donc de puissance. Ils en devenaient mille fois plus redoutables, et les Mangemorts paraissaient, quant à eux, perdre petit à petit du terrain. Au QG, Ginny avait toujours été considérée comme une gamine, et leur « petite sœur à tous », les femmes éprouvaient pour elle une affection maternelle, tandis que les hommes se plaisaient à lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour la faire enrager. Elle avait gardé cette candeur d'enfant qu'ils avaient tous perdu et qui poussait les gens à vouloir la protéger, mais, également, ce charisme fou et cette rage de vivre qui la rendaient irrésistible.

_ _ENDOLORIS !_

_ _Avada Kedavra !_ riposta vivement Nott, avant de reprendre sur un ton joueur. Alors, t'as pas mieux bébé Potter ?

_ Va te faire foutre, articula Harry d'une voix féroce.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la Mangemort qui se frayait un chemin vers eux. Tout ce que l'on voyait d'elle, c'était sa tenue – une robe noire s'arrêtant aux genoux, des bottes noires, et puis la cape et le masque en argent traditionnels. Elle était petite, mais dangereuse, pouvaient en témoigner les innombrables cadavres et blessés qu'elle laissait sur son chemin. Rien ne semblait l'arrêter, elle marchait droit devant elle, rapide, en labourant ses côtés de maléfices trop souvent mortels.

Puis elle se planta aux côtés de Nott, et le Survivant la reconnut sans même avoir besoin de voir son visage. Rien que sa silhouette menue et sa démarche pressée.

Et soudain, plus rien n'eut d'importance autour d'eux. Ni Ginny et son visage charcuté, et encore moins Nott. Juste _elle_.

Elle, qui attendait avec un calme olympien.

_ Hermione, souffla-t-il. Je veux voir ton visage.

Sans discuter, elle rabattit son capuchon en arrière, laissant son impressionnant amas de boucles brunes se déverser sur ses épaules. _Elle n'a jamais vraiment cherché à les discipliner étant à Poudlard et ce n'est toujours pas le cas aujourd'hui_ , se dit-il, la gorge nouée. Puis, d'une main lente, elle retira son masque, levant vers lui un visage aux traits doux et sereins.

Un visage de menteuse.

Un visage de tueuse.

Un visage de monstre.

Elle avait été sa meilleure amie, et désormais… il ne savait plus. Devait-il lever sa baguette et l'abattre ici et maintenant ? Ce ne serait que justice, ce ne serait que venger Dumbledore. Ou au contraire la laisser partir ? Et trahir l'Ordre ? Et il y avait toujours cette petite fille dans un coin de sa tête, cette adorable petite fille qui leur récitait le contenu du cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec un sourire arrogant, qui se confrontait à l'image de cette femme aux yeux morts qui frappait sans ciller Dumbledore d'un sortilège de mort.

Toujours.

Un rire amer jaillit des lèvres d'Harry, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas dans sa direction. Si Hermione demeura de marbre, Nott se vit obligé de relever brusquement sa garde jusque-là baissée. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire, tristes, haineuses, nostalgiques, tellement, tellement de choses, et pourtant c'était comme si sa gorge était obstruée de sable. Rien ne sortait.

Autour d'eux, la bataille continuait de faire rage, les Mangemorts mangeaient poussière. C'était comme si l'on avait dressé un mur entre eux et le reste du monde.

Plus rien n'importait.

 _Je te déteste._

 _Je t'aime._

Tout s'emmêlait, son cœur débordait et se tordait dans tous les sens.

_ Dis quelque chose… chuchota finalement Harry à la place.

Hermione le dévisagea sans rien dire. Un cri désespéré enfla sous alors sous la poitrine du Survivant, qui secoua la tête avec fureur :

_ _Dis quelque ch… !_

_ Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à dire, Harry.

Elle avait à peine haussé la voix, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui coupa la parole, il se tut immédiatement pour l'écouter. Cette intonation froide, cette voix devenue cassée et rauque à en donner des frissons. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'en rappelait. Du temps de Poudlard, Hermione parlait toujours de façon vivante et excitée, hachant chacun de ses mots d'une manière un peu ridicule pour qu'on puisse bien la comprendre. Elle agissait comme une adolescente normale de quatorze ou quinze ans, et avait encore ses parents qui l'attendaient à la maison.

Ça le fit exploser.

_ Et c'est tout ? C'EST TOUT ? Tu sais quoi, _Herm'_? (Le surnom d'autan de son amie eut un goût de cendre dans sa bouche.) Je te hais. Je te _hais_ comme je n'ai jamais haï quiconque auparavant.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le masque de froideur d'Hermione se briser, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de diverses émotions et que sa bouche s'ouvrait puis se refermait sans émettre un son, avant que la réalité ne revienne violemment frapper à leur porte lorsque Hannah Abott attaqua les deux Mangemorts dans le dos. Nott pivota à temps pour dévier le sort, puis contre-attaquer.

Redevenant en un instant d'une impassibilité à glacer le sang, la jeune femme sembla retrouver ses esprits et pointa sa baguette vers la gorge dénudée de la Poufsouffle, dans la très claire intention de la prendre à son tour par surprise. L' _Avada Kedavra_ allait franchir ses lèvres, quand un éclair mauve surgit de nulle part et la frappa si vite à la hanche qu'elle n'eut en rien le reflex de l'esquiver. Harry tira sa propre arme, prêt à lui faire à son tour mordre le sol.

Tombant sur ses genoux, Hermione poussa un sifflement de souffrance en pressant une main contre son flanc blessé. Ses doigts en devinrent rouges et poisseux. Cette vision tétanisa alors le Survivant, qui trébucha avant de se redresser à temps pour assister à l'exécution de Theodore Nott.

Celui-ci, voyant Hermione à terre, l'avait couvée d'un regard inquiet, et s'était reculée devant elle pour mieux la protéger, le distrayant un très court instant de son adversaire. Cette opportunité d'une demi-seconde, Hannah Abott ne la manqua pas.

Et Nott ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits lorsque le sortilège de mort le foudroya.

_ Non ! _Non !_ haleta Granger en serrant le cadavre encore chaud du Serpentard entre ses bras.

Harry en tira une satisfaction malsaine. Qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle les avait fait souffrir. Tout allait bien. Les Mangemorts se tiraient un à un en transplanant, alors que la bataille était sur le point de s'achever, s'abandonnant les uns les autres à leur triste sort. Puis ils mouraient, ils agonisaient en chialant. Ginny bougeait encore, pas encore bien morte, entourée de quelques membres de l'Ordre.

Tout.

Allait.

Bien.

Il inspira, son visage levé vers le ciel.

Hermione, c'était une des rares à se trouver encore en vie. Elle pleurait silencieusement, sa main caressant les boucles cendrées de Nott.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui serra la gorge.

Mais trop tard.

Un spasme de douleur tordit une dernière fois les traits de la Mangemort, et l'on aurait dit que c'était comme si l'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Puis elle hurla, longtemps, d'un hurlement affreusement strident et déchirant.

Avec ça, des nuages d'une noirceur encre emplirent le ciel et il se mit à pleuvoir d'une vive averse si soudaine que ça en fit tressaillir tout le monde. Le vent soufflait fort, faisant claquer les capes et tournoyer les cheveux pleins de boue et de sang des cadavres. Tout ça en l'espace de six secondes.

Puis Hermione hurla encore, et la totalité des fenêtres de Pré-au-Lard explosèrent simultanément. Les fragments de verre volèrent, se coincèrent sous leurs semelles.

Magie noire.

Harry ferma douloureusement les paupières. Sa baguette visa soigneusement l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, effondrée en sanglots nerveux sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du chaos qui l'entourait.

_ _Stupéfix_.

 _Elle peut toujours servir_ , pensait Harry en cueillant le corps inerte de la traitresse contre sa poitrine

 _La bonne excuse_ , songèrent alors les autres.

* * *

Une douleur sourde inonda ses membres épuisés, entrant en résonance parmi ses os. Hermione rejeta lentement la tête en arrière, laissant ses yeux balayer la noirceur d'un plafond dont elle ignorait la hauteur, sa respiration reprendre une cadence plus sereine.

Tout – _tout_ allait bien.

Alors, enchaînée à une chaise, seule dans une pièce noire et froide, elle se surprit à rêver d'une époque ultérieure où la guerre lui était encore étrangère.

* * *

Extrêmement tard dans la soirée, une des Médicomages poussa enfin la porte grinçante de la salle d'urgences, couvant les deux garçons – à savoir Harry Potter et Fred Weasley – profondément endormis sous une couverture pleine de trous, d'un œil presque attendri. Elle ne devait pas être bien plus vieille qu'eux, mais l'épuisement et la gravité s'échappant de sa personne lui donnaient quarante ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout ébouriffés, et ses petites mains pleines de sang.

Elle s'accroupit au-dessus d'eux pour les tirer de leur sommeil.

_ Elle est vivante, murmura-elle d'une voix soulagée, une fois qu'ils furent parfaitement réveillés. Ginny est vivante.

La petite Weasley dormait dans le lit du fond de l'Entrepôt n°7.

Entrepôt… c'était là où laissait les blessés de guerre y croupir, une fois vaguement rafistolés entre les mains hâtives de Médicomages débordés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en état de tenir debout et tenir une baguette entre les mains, pour mieux les renvoyer dans l'enfer du champ de bataille. Ces endroits étaient de véritables pandémonium, les deux hommes le savaient pour y avoir séjourné un certain temps chacun. Les blessés ne cessaient jamais de gueuler, agonisants, jusqu'à ce qu'on se mette à souhaiter de toutes nos forces qu'ils crèvent enfin.

Elle dormait d'un sommeil tranquille, ses cheveux roux l'enveloppant comme d'un halo de lumière boréale. Sa peau de porcelaine, sa respiration tranquille… Harry aurait pu y voir un ange.

Seulement, il y vit à la place la Balafre.

La tête de Ginny aurait été tranchée net si elle n'avait pas eu l'heureux reflex de se jeter à terre. Mais pas assez rapidement, cependant. Le Diffindo l'avait suffisamment touchée pour qu'il demeure sur sa peau des dommages irréparables. Le Survivant eut le haut-le-cœur.

Une cicatrice immonde barrait sa peau, s'étirant de son arcade sourcilière droite à sa mâchoire gauche, gonflant la peau, défigurant son si beau visage de poupée. Elle était comme morte, Ginny, et Harry s'en sentit tomber de haut.

Saloperie de guerre.

Nott avait bien de la chance d'être mort si aisément. Il ne serait pas montré aussi clément que l'avait été Hannah.

Mais Hermione…

 _Hermione_.

Après avoir tapoté avec compassion l'épaule de Fred, assis au chevet de sa petite sœur, Harry remonta à grands pas féroces l'interminable allée de l'Entrepôt.

Hermione allait payer.

Rejoindre l'escalier principal. Dévaler les quatre étages. Déverrouiller le sceau bloquant les potentielles tentatives d'échappatoire des prisonniers d'un coup de baguette. Retrouver la porte frappée au nombre _73_. Tourner la poignée.

Rien de plus dur.

Elle paraissait l'attendre, solidement retenue par des chaînes à une chaise, dos droit, visage vide de toute émotion parasite. Elle tressaillit malgré tout un peu lorsque la porte en fer claqua avec violence dans le dos d'Harry.

_ Maintenant, on va parler, lui dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme en s'adossant à un mur. Du moins, _tu_ vas parler.

Hermione haussa un sourcil amusé. C'était surprenant de la voir aussi sereine – elle aurait dû être en colère, terrifiée, n'importe quoi, mais calme, ça jamais.

_ Et tu compte m'y forcer, peut-être ? Vas-y, qu'on rigole.

_ Ne me provoque pas, Hermione. _Me provoque pas_.

Venimeuse, elle le toisa longuement.

_ Tu crois peut-être que que j'ai peur de la torture, de la mort, que j'ai peur de toi et des autres, de vous tous, mais c'est faux. Je ne crains rien.

_ C'est ce que prétendaient chacun de ces Mangemorts passés dans cette salle de torture, et étonnamment, après être passés entre nos mains, ils se trouvaient pourtant tous prêts à nous lécher les bottes pour en finir de leurs supplices. Par exemple, Parkinson.

Cette fois, Hermione réagit avec violence, redressant l'échine et tirant d'un coup sec sur ses liens, comme désireuse de lui sauter à la gorge.

_ Je t'interdis de parler de Pansy !

* * *

(PANSY.)

.

 _Je danse parfois, le soir. Seule dans ma chambre, avec un peu de rock moldu. Mes hanches maigres ondulent d'elles-mêmes, je plonge une main dans mes cheveux crades en me persuadant que je suis encore belle, que je suis encore cette reine des abeilles qui savait séduire d'un claquement de doigts du temps de Poudlard._

 _Mais au fond de moi, j'ai conscience que cette fille-là n'a pas survécu à la guerre. Cela veut-il donc dire que je suis quelqu'un d'autre ? Il m'arrive aussi de me demander si c'est bien Pansy Parkinson que je fixe dans le miroir._

 _Je crache une bouffée de tabac vers le plafond._

 _Continue de danser._

 _Ne pas s'arrêter._

 _Ne jamais s'arrêter._

 _Depuis que nous avons fait tomber, à force de morts et de férocité, le Ministère de la Magie, et, par la même occasion, cloué le Royaume-Uni sorcier à genoux, nous avons pu abandonner nos cellules grises et ridiculement petites aux fenêtres à barreaux pour des appartements infiniment plus spacieux et luxieux. C'en est vertigineux. Avec ça, l'Ordre se fait davantage discret, et peut-être –_ peut-être bien _– qu'on en aura bientôt fini de cette maudite guerre._

 _Mais on espère pas trop._

 _C'est dangereux l'espoir._

 _Ça peut prendre par surprise._

 _Ça peut tuer._

 _La Marque ondule paresseusement le long de mon avant-bras, brisant mes rêves et mes illusions, ce foutu serpent noir à tête de mort, et tout ce foutu vert, partout,_ partout _, qui te poursuit jusque dans ton sommeil. Je tire ma manche dessus._

 _Et puis on sonne à ma porte. Deux, quatre, six fois._

 _Je finis par aller ouvrir, ma baguette dans le dos. Ne jamais abaisser sa garde. Ne jamais faire confiance. Cette dernière règle, l'arrivée inattendue de Granger parmi les Mangemorts ne nous l'avait que trop bien enseigné._

 _Et puis, quand on parle du loup._

 _Draco apparaît, planté fermement sur le paillasson, quelque chose dans les bras. Mon cœur s'affole, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me bouscule pour se ruer à l'intérieur de mes appartements._

 _Il fout du sang partout. Sur la moquette, mes habits éparpillés au sol, les grimoires. Et puis je distingue enfin la chose serrée contre lui. Des boucles sombres, un visage livide. Hermione Granger._

 _Ça me fait réagir. Je m'approche à grands pas d'une table, et, sans hésiter, renverse par terre d'un large mouvement de bras tout ce qui s'y trouve. Draco, qui peine visiblement à tenir debout, m'aide à l'étendre dessus._

 _Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Hermione est dans un sale état._

 __ Que lui est-il arrivé ? je demande en refrénant la pulsion tentante de me barrer en courant loin de tout ce rouge._

 _Il semble sur le point de s'écrouler à mes pieds, alors je lui tends une main secourable. Ses yeux me supplient._

 __ Lon – Londubat l'a touchée de deux_ Sectusempra _et ça n'a pas raté._ _Un à l'épaule, l'autre au ventre. Et les Médicomages du coin sont tous débordés, alors… S'il te plaît,_ dis-moi _… dis-moi Pansy que tu_ peux _y faire quelque chose._

 _Je prends une profonde inspiration._

 __ Oui, je peux. Assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil et n'en bouge plus._

 _Puis je me tourne lentement vers Hermione, qui se vide son sang, le visage couleur craie, les lèvres déjà bleues, et le sombre intense de ses yeux qui semble me bouffer de désespoir et de rage de vivre._

 _Ouais, rage de vivre. Ce que j'ai perdu, ce qui m'a filé entre les doigts toutes ces dernières années._

 _Rien que pour ça, elle mérite d'y survivre, je suppose._

 _Alors je tire ma baguette._

 _Tu m'en devras une, Grangie._

* * *

Un sourire satisfait étira lentement les lèvres de Harry.

_ Alors c'est comme ça que s'est passé ? Le mal, c'est devenu ton chez toi, tu t'y conforte toujours plus. Et ces sales Serpentard… tu te rends compte qu'ils te traitaient de Sang-de-bourbe ? et maintenant, tu les aime tellement, je le vois dans tes yeux… ils nous ont remplacés dans ton cœur, pas vrai ?

_ On avait douze ans, Harry. Dix années ont passés depuis et tu n'as visiblement toujours pas pris conscience que nous n'étions rien de plus que les pions de Dumbledore, tout autant qu'ils étaient perdus dans les idéaux de leurs parents Mangemorts. Combien de temps encore te voileras-tu la face ? Tu pense peut-être que Dumbledore était pour toi un second père, mais à ses yeux, tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un agneau sacrificiel au profit d'une guerre à venir !

Le Survivant perdit peu à peu son rictus au fur et à mesure que les propos d'Hermione grimpaient à ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête, une fois, deux fois.

_ Tais-toi, tais-toi ! C'est toi, la coupable dans l'histoire, pas les autres, pas Dumbledore ! _Toi !_ C'était un homme bon et tu l'as exécut… !

_ _IL A TUE MES PARENTS !_ rugit la Mangemort, ses yeux luisants de larmes difficilement refoulées.

Son hurlement de colère surprit Harry, qui se tut, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Tant de détresse dans sa voix que ça l'avait embrouillé. Il avait un instant songé à la libérer de ses chaînes et le serrer fort, très fort dans ses bras, qu'importe que le reste du monde soit rongé par une guerre sanglante, qu'importe qu'ils soient ennemis, qu'importe qu'elle cherche ensuite à l'assommer, à le tuer.

Mais il ne fallait pas, _il ne fallait pas_.

Hermione reprit son souffle, avant de dresser son visage vers le plafond en reniflant. Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

_ Ginny… est-elle vivante ?

_ Oui. Défigurée à vie, mais vivante.

_ J'aurais aimé que Theo ne lève pas la main sur elle.

_ Tu « aurais aimé » ? releva-t-il en ricanant. Et pour Tonks et Sirius ? Pour Padma Patil ? McGonagall ? Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy et George ? Pour…

_ Ne dis pas son nom. _S'il te plaît_.

Un fantôme passa entre eux. Ils se dévisagèrent avec une douleur inhumaine, presque avec compréhension.

* * *

 _Elle est toujours là. A l'attendre, la railler, lui faire peur._

 _Rampante. Pleine d'ombres et de cauchemars refoulés dans le secret de son cœur._

 _Toujours là pour susurrer au creux de son oreille. Des chuchotis de haine. Rien que ça, parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste._

 **Gâchis, tu es un tel gâchis. T-t-t-t. Secourir la veuve et l'orphelin, combattre pour le bon camp, t'y aurais tellement, tellement été bonne.**

 **Et à la place –**

 __ Tais-toi, crache Hermione en se glissant dans sa chambre._

 _Ses mains tremblantes ont du mal à verrouiller la porte, elles ne cessent de glisser sur le fer froid._

 **A la place, te voilà à quoi faire ? Porter la Marque au nom d'un stupide pacte ?**

 _Elle s'écroule de tout son poids contre le parquet, y rampe en frissonnant de tous ses membres. Surtout ne pas s'arrêter, surtout ne pas la laisser envahir ses poumons, sa peau, son âme._

 **Te voilà tombée si bas.**

 __ TAIS-TOI !_

 **Stupide, stupide petite fille… Ne comprends-tu donc rien au monde qui t'entoure ?**

 _Elle se traîne tant bien que mal derrière son lit, s'y recroqueville, la joue contre le sol, ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles._

 __ Laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi vivre…_

 **Mais ça te ferait trop plaisir, pas vrai ?**

* * *

(THEO.)

.

 _Il y a parfois des vérités qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais connaître. C'est ce que j'ai appris le jour où nous avons tous pu découvrir que Snape était en réalité un membre infiltré de l'Ordre._

 _Stupeur._

 _Tristesse._

 _Douleur._

 _Pour nous, ses Serpentard, c'était une véritable trahison – cet homme qui avait férocement veillé sur nous durant six années se révélait nous avoir menti et ne nous avoir accordé son attention que dans le but de nous soutirer des informations importantes._

 _En particulier pour moi._

 _Parce que mon propre père ne m'accordait qu'indifférence et mépris depuis ma petite enfance, je considérais Snape comme tel, parce qu'il avait toujours su s'intéresser à moi, me donner un semblant d'affection, et me soutenir dans des périodes difficiles. Je l'aimais. Véritablement._

 _Mais tout cela ne s'était avéré, finalement, que mensonge._

 _Fait inattendu – c'était Hermione Granger en personne qui avait rapporté cette information au Maître. C'était vraiment tombé à pic pour elle._

 _Deux mois seulement après qu'elle ait assassiné Dumbledore et rejoint les Mangemorts, certains restaient encore dubitatifs de sa sincérité ainsi que de sa loyauté envers Voldemort. Son statut de sang-de-bourbe n'attirait que mépris. Alors quoi de mieux que de prouver son intégrité de cette manière ?_

 _Elle flottait à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'on lui amena Severus, vêtue d'une robe et de bottines qui lui conféraient un aspect gothique que je ne lui aurais jamais imaginé, mais la rendaient élégante, attirante. Elle était petite mais avait de la présence. Ses boucles rougeoyaient à la lueur des lustres. Elle balayait des yeux l'assemblée soumise d'un regard froid, mais je la devinais facilement rayonnante de triomphe._

 _Avant d'être traîné ici par les cheveux, Snape avait été roué de coups avec un enthousiasme frisant le délire pur par Dolohov et Rockwood. Les deux Mangemorts s'étaient tant acharnés sur lui que le résultat faisait frissonner. S'étalant sur le dallage avec une plainte inaudible de douleur, notre ancien professeur de potions faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir, atrocement violacés et gonflés, et des hématomes rouges, violets, jaunes, verts, bleus pleuvaient sur sa peau. Il devait avoir une côte brisée, car il semblait souffrir le martyre chaque fois qu'il tentait de se redresser sur ses pieds._

 _Alors, recroquevillé à quatre pattes à terre, Severus Snape parut se résigner à son sort._

 __ Severus, susurra le Maître. Moi qui t'ai accordé mon entière confiance, moi qui me suis montré si bon avec cette espèce vermine répugnante que tu étais avant que je ne t'accueille dans ma famille. Tu m'as énormément déçu._

 _Le traître ne rétorqua rien à cela. Sans doute avait-il conscience que son destin était déjà scellé, et qu'il ne servait donc à rien de le reculer davantage._

 __ Je regrette d'avoir pris pitié de toi._

 __ Comme moi je regrette de m'être agenouillé devant un crétin sans foi ni loi._

 _Un silence stupéfait accueillit les paroles cinglantes de Snape, avant de céder à une angoisse à en vomir. Il ne valait mieux ne jamais mettre le Maître en colère. Jamais._

 _Mais Voldemort se contenta de sourire._

 __ Ce « crétin sans foi ni loi », comme tu dis, est sur le point de remporter cette guerre, Severus. Et de tuer une par une chaque personne à laquelle tu tiens sur cette terre. Lentement, douloureusement._

 _Le professeur demeura imperturbable, mais je vis ses poings se resserrer imperceptiblement._

 __ Il ne me reste personne. Vous les avez déjà abattu jusqu'au dernier._

 __ Oh, siffla le Mage Noir d'une voix moqueuse. Serait-ce le nom de cette sale sang-de-bourbe de Lily Evans que je perçois derrière tes propos ?_

 __ Trouvez-y plutôt une promesse. Dumbledore. Black. Le jeune Diggory. Tout cela ne demeurera pas impuni. Jamais._

 _Les yeux reptiles du Lord glissèrent de Severus jusqu'à Hermione, immobile à ses côtés. Elle croisa son regard, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté._

 __ Le garçon ne peut rien contre moi, répliqua-il. Je lui ai volé ses parents, Poudlard et sa plus proche amie. Et nous savons tous qu'il n'est en rien bâti pour commander sur les champs de bataille, qu'il n'y connaît rien._

 __ Peut-être, reconnut Snape avec un sourire mystérieux pour lui courber la bouche. On raconte que c'est l'amour qui saura vous vaincre, mais je pense plutôt que, une fois que Potter et ses amis n'auront plus rien à perdre, et qu'il ne leur restera plus que la haine, ce sera elle qui aura raison de vous._

 _Cette fois-ci, Voldemort en parut irrité et attira l'attention d'Hermione d'un claquement de doigts dédaigneux. Celle-ci avança d'un pas, tira sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide._

 _Snape dressa le menton et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Granger._

 __ Adieu Severus, sourit cruellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _J'avais détourné les yeux avant que l'_ Avada Kedavra _ne frappe de plein fouet Severus. Avec l'envie bizarre de chialer toutes les larmes de mon corps._

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on est devenus, Hermione ? Toi et moi. On – enfin, j'aurais jamais pu imaginer que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

Quelque chose s'adoucit dans l'expression dure de la Née-Moldue. Elle dodelina lentement de la tête, semblant y réfléchir.

_ Des adultes, je suppose.

_ Tu veux dire des meurtriers… on répand le malheur partout où on passe, on se réjouit de la mort et des souffrances des autres. C'est terrible.

_ Ça s'appelle la haine, Harry. La vraie.

* * *

(HERMIONE.)

.

 _Il était une fois une petite fille qui rencontra ses rêves les plus fous. Elle était sans histoire, vous savez ? Des parents qui l'aimaient, une peur puérile du noir et d'excellentes notes à l'école._

 _Et puis un jour, une femme plutôt âgée vint frapper à leur porte, brisant en morceaux sa petite vie tranquille et toutes ses croyances fraîchement gagnées, maintenant qu'elle ne croyait plus au Père Noël ni à la Petite Souris, et « Bonjour, est-ce ici qu'Hermione Granger vit ? ». Et puis la Magie, les grimoires, les gallions, les hibous, le train rouge pétard, l'immense château appelé Poudlard, le Choixpeau et son ventre serré d'angoisse, Gryffondor… Tout s'était enchaîné avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf »._

 _Et puis Harry et Ron. Elle devint amie avec eux d'un claquement de doigts, avec la même intensité qu'ils s'étaient détestés les mois précédents. Harry, son meilleur ami, et Ron son futur mari. C'était écrit d'avance._

 _Tout allait bien trop vite. La vie filait comme un train au sommet de sa vitesse. Les mois, les années._

 _Il était une fois une jeune fille qui vit ses parents mourir. La cendre volante, et son sang qui se glaça dans ses veines. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle regarda autour d'elle, étonnée mais pas vraiment triste, et puis ce furent tous ces regards chagrinés autour qui lui firent brusquement comprendre._

 _Elle éclata en sanglots hystériques et ne fut plus jamais la même._

* * *

 **Magoo : Coucou, et merci énormément pour ta review;) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Voici la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire et ce que tu en penses. Bisous et à la prochaine3**

* * *

 **Une petite review ? ça prend au pire deux minutes et ça me juste hyper plaisir.**

 **Lybeah.**


End file.
